heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Airborne Elite
Battle-trained on the planet Earth, the Airborne Elite squad has plagued the enemy with its deadly sneak attacks. Lifted high by Kyrie warriors and dropped behind enemy lines, they parachute down for a surprise visit, then quickly fire a barrage of grenades to unleash total havoc in the enemy's own territory. Off the battlefield the Elites are a fun-loving bunch, known for their practical jokes and raucous card games. When called into action, they are unmatched in fast action, focus and fearlessness. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 4 *Range: 8 *Attack: 3 *Defense : 2 *Point Value: 110 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Grenade Special Attack': Range 5. Lob 12. Attack 2. Use this power once per game. Start the game with a grenade marker on this card. Remove the grenade marker to throw grenades. One at a time do the following with each Airborne Elite: Choose a figure to attack. No clear line of sight is needed. Any figures adjacent to the chosen figure are also affected by the Grenade Special Attack. Roll 2 attack dice once for all affected figures. Each figure rolls defense dice separately. *'The Drop': Airborne Elite do not start the game on the battlefield. At the start of each round, before you place Order Markers, roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 13 or higher you may place all 4 Airborne Elite figures on any empty spaces. You cannot place them adjacent to each other or other figures, or on a glyph. Synergy *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Leadership movement bonus ability. *May benefit from Marcus Decimus Gallus’ Soldier Attack Enhancement ability. *May benefit from Sir Gilbert's Jandar’s Dispatch movement bonus ability. *Compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Activating for Partial Squad for Grenade Attack' If I decide not to throw a grenade with one Airborne, Can I throw 2 Grenades with one of the other ones? No, you must throw one grenade with each Airborne. They must be thrown in the same turn. If one of your Airborne Elite is out of range, he cannot throw a grenade and loses the ability since it is a once per game special attack. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Landing Under Overhangs' Can you use The Drop to drop the Airborne Elite into an area below an overhang? No. (Hasbro FAQ) *'One Time Activation for the Drop' Do you have the ability to drop the Airborne Elite every turn with The Drop? No, due to the complexity of the Grenade Special Attack we had to cut down the wording on The Drop. The Airborne do not enter the battlefield until they are dropped (by a roll of 13 or higher prior to the beginning of each round). After that they cannot be dropped again. You may go the entire game without dropping them. That is why the Airborne Elite are a valuable weapon, but also a costly risk. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Grenade Attack an Optional Attack ?' When you use the Grenade Special Attack power, does each Airborne Elite have to lob a grenade if they have an enemy in sight? No. They don't have to. But if one uses his grenades, they all have to use them. You can't split it up across turns. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Order for Rolling Defense' When an Airborne Elite uses his Grenade Special Attack into a crowded area, who gets hit first? The target always rolls defense first. Then the attacker determines the order in which the other figures roll defense dice. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Attacking a Double-Spaced Figure with Grenade Attack' If I target a double spaced figure with Grenade Special Attack, who is considered adjacent? Normally it’s anyone adjacent to the hex the character is on, however with double spaced figures any character that is adjacent to either space/hex it occupies is hit. (Hasbro FAQ) *'4th Massachusetts Line and Valiant Army Defense Bonus' If I draft and field an all Valiant army and include the Airborne Elite, do the 4th Massachusetts Line receive their Valiant Army Defense Bonus if I have not used The Drop to field the Airborne Elite? Yes! Even though the Airborne Elite is part of your army and has a Disciplined personality, they do not disrupt the Valiant Army Defense Bonus until you activate “The Drop” and they are in play. *'Lobbing Grenades "Around / Through" Figures' If I want to attack a group of enemies behind an opposing Braxas, (who is standing between my Airborne Elite unit and the group I wish to attack, and who has a height of 13), can I throw the grenade around Braxas, or through her legs to attack the group on the other side? Yes! Figures are not walls. They have dead space that can be utilized as a legal passing point of the lobbed grenade. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Placing Enhancements / Order Markers on the Army Card Before Units are on the Board' Can I place Eldgrim's "Warrior's Swiftness Spirit," (or any other Viking Spirit), on the Airborne Elite Army Card even though the Airborne Elite have not yet Dropped? Yes, you can place it on any unique army card, yours or your opponents, on the battlefield, or not. This includes the Airborne Elite before they drop as well as the Rechets. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy The Airborne Elite function as a handy assassin unit; their unpredictable drop time will keep your opponent on their toes, but also adds an element of unreliability if you are unable to drop them in. When available to drop, it is a good idea to place them on the nearest height-advantageous position, often within range of a unit(s) you want removed. While many people seek to use up the Airborne's grenades early, this is only advisable if you intend to attack the largest groups of enemies possible, in which case you should target low defense figures. The Grenades only have an attack of 2 so the best you can hope for is 2 wounds, if you're lucky. On the other hand, their attack power is rather low, so using them as surprise shock troops is the most advisable strategy. The Drop is highly strategic, here: use them to capture high ground and Glyphs, then Grenade on low defense squad units. You might not draw too much blood, but you can bet that you'll frighten your enemy enough to get them to focus at least a few turns to getting vengeance against these soldiers. Finally, try walking them along with Marcus Decimus Gallus, as he can give them the little attack boost they so desperately need. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Squad Category:Rise of the Valkyrie